


WE’RE PREGNANT!! (EMOTIONAL)

by GxcciPotato



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Surprise pregnancy, Tavid, Unplanned Pregnancy, but not for long, but they cool, complicated relationship, hiding pregnancy, love this friend group, past david and liza, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxcciPotato/pseuds/GxcciPotato
Summary: David shows clips of all of his friends’ reactions to the surprising news.Natalie: Oh my god..Daaaavid..!Joe: *gasp* no wayJason: *GASP* DAVID HOLY SHITTrisha: *literally sobbing* I KNEW IT BUT OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVID CONGRATSZane and Matt: OHHHHHH MY GOOOOOD..Scott: Holy shit man..you’re gonna be-Kristen: *eyes widen* nOAlex: Christ, David..Dom: ayeeeeee david getting down and durteCarly and Erin: *collective gasp* AHHHHHH!!Corinna: Woooooooow...Liza: So much for those pregnant jokes, am I right?Josh: Oh my god, my cub is having a cub!_______________________DAVID DOBRIKVLOG #5421/27/19





	WE’RE PREGNANT!! (EMOTIONAL)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work pertaining to this fandom so I would really love some feed back: positive or negative! I’ve falling in love with this fandom but since I only joined it recently it would be much appreciated if you guys would point out my mistakes. <3
> 
> So um...Tavid it seems has been gaining quite some attention these past weeks. I’ve been working on this fic for the past two weeks but when Todd posted that video of him jokingly “impregnating” Scott and shopping for their baby it made me want to finish this faster.
> 
> Let’s be completely honest, David would look absolutely beautiful with a little pregnant tummy. I’m absolutely here for it uwu !!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic I hope it satisfies your guys’ needs.

David shows clips of all of his friends’ reactions to the surprising news.

Natalie: Oh my god..Daaaavid..!

Joe: *gasp* no way

Jason: *GASP* DAVID HOLY SHIT

Trisha: *literally sobbing* I KNEW IT BUT OH MY FUCKING GOD DAVID CONGRATS

Zane and Matt: OHHHHHH MY GOOOOOD..

Scott: Holy shit man..you’re gonna be-

Kristen: *eyes widen* nO

Alex: Christ, David..

Dom: ayeeeeee david getting down and durte 

Carly and Erin: *collective gasp* AHHHHHH!!

Corinna: Woooooooow...

Liza: So much for those pregnant jokes, am I right?

Josh: Oh my god, my cub is having a cub!

_______________________

DAVID DOBRIK  
VLOG #540  
1/20/19

_______________________

David sets up the camera in front of him, making sure the angle and the frame is the perfect shot.

The floor wasn’t the most comfortable place to film but it was the only setting where the camera was steady and the lighting was right. He hit the record button and settled on the pillow below him, careful of how he positioned himself.

Once the red light was visible he stared at the camera lens and began to speak.

“Hey, what’s up guys! Uhm, I don’t know how to say this but...I’m pregnant!” He blurted, laughing in between.

David can see, through the monitor, that his eyes are rimmed red from crying earlier. Tears began to prick his eyes and before you know it they were streaming down his puffy cheeks. 

“So, uh, I’m just going to come out and say it. The last two months before the new year I found out something incredibly weird, yet wonderful about myself that I couldn’t possibly ever imagine happening. I can bare children. And I know it sounds weird but it’s true!”

-//- Past -//-

[David’s Voice Cuts Through The Vlog]  
This is actually a series of clips from my trip to the doctor’s. Sit back, kick back, and enjoy the emotionally thrill ride of a lifetime.

Wednesday, November 12th, 2018

David is currently in the car, still feeling nauseous from throwing up earlier that morning. He’s been feeling sick these past few days but he couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong with himself. It got to the point where Natalie was tired of waking up to a puking David and forced him to schedule an appointment with his doctor.

David turns on the camera, presses record and points the lens toward himself.

“Guys, I’m currently on my way to the doctor’s office because I’ve been feeling not too good; puking every morning and having really bad cramps. So I’ll let you guys know what happens.”

He quickly turned off his camera and placed it on the passenger seat to his right and headed to his physician.

___________________

David rushes out his car, camera in hand (recording because when is he not?) and enters the private practice office of his doctor. He signs in, fills out the paper work and quietly waits for a nurse to retrieve him.

A middle aged women dressed in baby blue scrubs calls out his name and leads him through the door and into an unoccupied room.

The nurse runs through a regular check up on him: height, weight, blood pressure, etc., before the doctor shows up to see him. When the nurse reiterated his weight and blood pressure to him she said that it is a little concerning and that it will be discussed with his doctor.

After about ten minutes a woman in navy blue scrubs covered with a white lab coat, pops her head through the door and introduces herself.

“Good Morning, Mr. Dobrik, my name is Dr. Rivers, how is everything?” she questions him formerly.

“Ah, for the past couple of days I’ve been waking up feeling sick and having the urge to puke. I also have a bad cramp on the bottom side of my stomach,” David explained to her his recent medical problems.

“Okay, so what I’m going to do is to run a few tests and determine our next step according to the results,” Dr. Rivers reassured her patient, already suspicious of the young boy’s sudden illness with very familiar symptoms.

“Sounds good to me doc, as long as I know what’s wrong with me.” David was ready to fight this battle, whatever it may be.

His camera was recording the whole conversation. The shot was of the bed but the audio was loud and clear.

Dr. Rivers informed David that the nurse from before will be back with a cup for him to urinate in and that the results will be back from the lab in the next 30 to 45 minutes.

While in the bathroom David pointed the camera towards his face once again.

“I’m currently in the bathroom at the doctor’s office and about to pee in this cup so they can test to see what is wrong with me.”

Cue the sound of liquid hitting plastic and David’s hysterical laughter as his face shows up in the frame.

After he hands the filled cup back to the nurse, he waits in his assigned room. He decides to text Jason while he’s waiting but instead he receives a text from Todd:

Toddy S.  
hey natalie told me you were going to the doctor’s? everything okay? 💜

David rolls his eyes but the smile on his face shows anything but annoyance.

David D.  
i’ve just been sick for a few days and decided to find out what was wrong with me

Toddy S.  
awe my poor baby

David D.  
when i leave the doctor’s office do you wanna come over?

Toddy S.  
and film? nothing for tomorrow’s vlog huh dobrik?

David D.  
well...maybe? we don’t have to film i think i have enough content to put together

Toddy S.  
oh no filming? what else did you have in mind babe? ;)

David D.  
todd no stop it

Toddy S.  
you’re so cute. i’ll see u later. keep the bed warm for me !!

David shook his and put his phone back in his pocket and at the same moment the doctor came back in the room followed by the nurse who was towing in a weird machine.

“Alright David, we may have discovered what the problem may be but we want to make sure. We want to perform an ultrasound, if that’s okay with you?” Dr. Rivers informed him.

David looked skeptical about the device. Why does he need an ultrasound? Is it that a bad thing?

He agreed to the ultrasound and quickly changes into the gown that the nurse provided and laid flat on the bed. The nurse covers his lower half with bed sheets and opens the flap of the gown so that the front of his torso is exposed.

“Okay David, the gel is very cold at first but it warms up after a while. I’m going to press very firmly so tell me when it feels uncomfortable for you, okay?”

David nods at Dr. Rivers words as she types on the ultrasound keyboard and presses the wand to his abdomen.

She rubs the wand around for a few minutes before a sharp gasp erupts the quiet room.

Dr. Rivers motions the nurse over to look at the screen. The nurse gasps as well.

David is worried at their reactions; thinking it might be something serious that could harm his health. “What is it Dr. Rivers?”

Dr. Rivers turns to face David, her eyes full of amazement, “Congratulations Dr. Dobrik, you’re pregnant!”

David looked confused, his face scrunching up, “What?! Pregnant? Thats not even possible, I’m male. There must’ve been something you missed.”

Dr. Rivers shook her head and showed David the screen of the ultrasound. “This is your womb, and the blob right there is your baby.”

David stares at the screen shocked because there definitely is a blob on the screen. A blob that is apparently his baby. His baby that is floating in his apparent womb??

“I’m sorry I’m just so confused because last time I checked I was a full grown man. A man that has a penis and testicles?? Why do I have womb?” Question after question popped up in David’s head but then realization was stowed upon him.

“In your hospital records, it states that you are intersex? Is that not correct?” Dr. Rivers questions David and flips through his folder of his medical history.

“Yes I was identified as intersex at birth but it never came into effect. The doctor at the hospital told me that I have a uterus and functional ovaries but I didn’t think that something like this could happen if on the outside I have a penis and balls?!” At this point David was hysterical; trying to understand what to do next.

Dr. Rivers felt sympathy for the poor boy but had to remain professional. As much as she didn’t want to ask David this question, she had to, “Well your reproductive organs are working just fine since they were able to produce a baby...forgive me for asking this but is the father in the picture? If not we offer plans for single parents and financial opportunities as well-“

David has to interrupt her before she went on anymore, “Yes the father is in the picture but our relationship is complicated. Thank you but no thank you, I can take care of the baby financially.”

Dr. Rivers felt taken back by the quick response but let the boy be.

“Does that mean you don’t want to consider an alternative option..?”

David made a face, feeling offended by the comment. “Why can’t you guys just say abortion? ‘Alternative option’ as if it’s such a forbidden thing to say the ‘A’ word. But no I don’t think I want to abort them. Isn’t it too late to anyway? How far along am I?”

David knew he had the choice to get rid of the baby. He knew that maybe right now isn’t the best time to have one. He knows he has the money to provide for a child, but was he ready emotionally?

Not only that, but he needs to talk to the baby’s other father. Hell, how is he even going to tell him?

Dr. Rivers interrupts his thoughts, “You are currently 2-3 weeks along. Do you remember the last time you and your partner engaged in sexual intercourse that could be close to this time frame?”

David tried to think back. That was probably around halloween, and they were both pretty touchy-feely during that time for some reason.

“The week of halloween. We were kind of all over each other most of the time and I remember we didn’t use a condom that time,” Davis blushed, embarrassed to share this information with his doctor.

Dr. Rivers clapped her hands and smiles cheerfully at David, “Well that seems pretty accurate. David, don’t worry, everything will he just fine. You are not the only male pregnancy case that I’ve dealt with so I would like to believe you are in great hands. To end this session, would you like any photos of the little one?”

————————

David sat in the driver’s seat of his Tesla and thumbed through the ultrasound photos. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing: his baby. There is an actual human being growing inside of him. A human that he has to carry for nine months.

He tucked the pictures away in the glove compartment of his car and drove home. On his way home though, he picked up Jeff since Todd was going to be at David’s house in a few anyway.

David has the camera recording on the dashboard of the car as Jeff walked his way to the car.

“Aye my man!” David clapped up Jeff as he slide in the passenger seat of his car.

“What’s up, David?” Jeff settles into his seat and smiles toward the camera as David drove off.

“You ready to get arrested for the eighth time today?” David laughed as he boosted his Tesla through the neighborhood.

“Oh fuck no, you motherfucker!” Jeff yelled, his New Yorker accent fighting through, but was smiling at the same time. “I’m not going back to jail because of your stupid vlog!”

Jeff scrambles to get his glove compartment opened but all of the papers from inside it start flying from how fast the car is going.

“You better have your registration in here you little fucker-“ Jeff pauses when his eyes catches a glimpse of the ultrasound pictures littering the car floor.

He gingerly picks up the photos and scans through all of them. David is panicking, stuck in his seat, not knowing what to do or say.

“David, this better not be what I think it is,” Jeff stared at David’s shocked face. His suspension answered for. “You got a girl pregnant, man? Already?” Jeff waved the pictures in his face.

David snapped out of his trance and snatched the pictures from Jeff’s grip, “No, I didn’t get a girl pregnant. If I tell you, you probably wouldn’t believe me.”

Jeff’s eyes soften when he sees the distraught look on Dave’s face. “Are you pregnant, David?” Jeff questioned and tried to get David to look him in the eye.

David looked at Jeff, his face serious but his eyes full of comfort. “Yeah,” the younger boy whispered quietly, holding on tightly to pictures of his baby. “But you can’t tell anyone! I want to tell everyone at the right time.”

Jeff nodded in understanding, but his eyebrows scrunched up, “Not even-“ 

“Not even him. I the time to be right. Maybe after the new year?”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too late? What if he doesn’t want the baby?” Jeff ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair.

David glared at his new friend. “I don’t want an abortion if that’s what you’re implying. If he want nothing to do with our child then that’s fine. I can take care of this baby, no problem. If I knew I wasn’t in the place to have a baby, then yeah, abortion would’ve been an option. I think having a baby, even at such a tender age, could balance my life a bit more. I want this baby in my life, I don’t care if he doesn’t. David ranted, his eyes rimmed red as tears threatened to spill. The thought of being a single parent scared him but it didn’t push him away from the fact that his baby needs at least one parent in his or her life.

Hopefully it’s a girl.

—————————

David and Jeff arrived at David’s house, Todd’s car was already in the driveway. The two of them entered through the front door but was taken back by a canon of confetti.

Todd and Natalie stood on the other side of the of the barrel, laughing their asses off.

“Welcome home, baby!” Todd yelled and pulled Dave into a hug, followed by Jeff.

“I was only gone for 4 hours, you couldn’t have missed me that much,” David giggles and wraps an arm around Todd’s neck.

Todd circles his strong arms around David’s waist and lifts him off the ground, spinning him around.

“You we’re gone for 4 hours but I haven’t seen you since yesterday,” Toddy smiled wide as we gently placed David on the couch and proceeded to cuddle him. “You said no filming today. All I wanna do is hold you in my arms and watch movies all day.”

Todd had one arm around David’s stomach and the other was under David’s neck acting as a pillow.

“Todd you sound so gay,” David laughed and grabbed Todd’s hand that laid across his stomach.

“Oh I’m the gay one? You’re the definition of a twink, Mr. ‘I like to be manhandled in bed’!” Todd squeezed David’s hand and pressed his lips to David’s temple.

In the background you could hear Natalie and Jeff dying of laughter. They’re the only ones who know that David and Todd are in some type of relationship. So seeing them like this isn’t surprising but hilarious. No one in a million years would ever think that Todd and David, presumably two the straightest boys in the vlogsquad, would be banging each other.

David’s face flushed at the comment but continued to embrace the warmth of his “boyfriend”, if he were to call Todd that. They never really established what they were, but in David’s eyes it didn’t matter because he loves Todd and he can only hope Todd feels the same way.

-//- Present -//-

[Video Pauses and David’s voice cuts through once again] “Now that you guys know the whole story, let’s get back to the present.”

David is currently holding his camera in his hand as paces around his room trying to figure out what to do next. As of right now, no one knows that he’s two months pregnant except for Jeff. 

Jeff has been such a help ever since he found out: helping with content and editing, work around the house, and making sure that David’s health is top priority. If he were to give his child a God Father, it would be Jeff.

The current time is around 4:30 in the afternoon and he’s been itching to tell his friends about his predicament since this morning.

He figured today would be perfect to tell everyone. It’s a new year, which means new beginnings. This baby is going to change a lot of things in David’s life but it’s going to be worth it in the long run.

He hears the front door open and close and knows it’s Natalie coming back from the errands he randomly assigned her. He needed Natalie out the house in order to film the introduction of the video and edit the clips that he filmed two months ago about his doctor’s appointment.

He gathered the ultrasound pictures together and headed to the living room where Natalie was putting bags down on the counter.

“Hey Natalie, come here for a second,” David said from behind the couch. “You might want to sit down for this.”

Natalie rolled her head back, a small smile appearing on her face, “Oh no David what did you do?”

“It’s not anything bad, per say..just sit down!” David laughed.

Natalie eventually sat down, smiling at the camera pointed at her face.

“Okay, so for a while I was sick right? Always throwing up, complaining about my stomach cramps. When you forced me to go to the doctor’s, they found out what was wrong.”

David handed Natalie an envelope with the pictures inside.

“Oh god David, please tell me you aren’t dying,” Natalie glances worryingly at the camera and proceeded to open the envelope.

Her face was full of confusion as she inspected the pictures. When she looked up, David pulled his shirt up, revealing his protruding stomach of two months.

Natalie dropped the pictures, a hard gasp and then a scream erupted from her mouth, “Oh my god..Daaaavid..!”

She pulled her best friend into a hug and gently cupped his pregnant belly, “Oh my god, oh my god! You’re actually pregnant. Does Todd know?” Her eyes were full of concern.

“No but I plan on telling him today,” David elaborated and pulled his shirt back down.

“Good. That’s good. Does anyone else know?”

“No one except Jeff. He found the pictures the day of my appointment. At first he thought I got a girl pregnant!” David laughed and picked up the pictures from the floor and put them back in their respected envelope.

“How come Jeff knew before me? I thought I was the best friend here?” Natalie pretended to be offended.

David just rolled his eyes and pushed Natalie playfully.

—————————

It was later in the day and David was nerves as hell. He had already texted Todd to come over hinting that he has a surprise for him.

Knowing Todd, he probably thinks the surprise is located between David’s legs.

Well, he wouldn’t be wrong...

He hears the front door open. Since they started whatever it is that they are, David gave Todd a key to his house so he can come and go as he pleases. It was the best and worse decision David has made in his life.

“David, where are you baby?” Todd hollered throughout the house.

David rolled his eyes at the pet name but answered back to him anyway, “In the room, idiot!”

The next thing David knows, Todd’s head pops through the door, a goofy grin spread across his perfect face.

“There’s my beautiful devil, come give daddy some suga!” Todd spreads his arms out to David, his lips puckered indicating that he wanted a hug and a kiss.

David stared at Todd with “are you kidding” look but eventually gave in. He stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around Todd’s middle while the older man had his around David’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Alright, I got my supplies for the video,” Todd said, holding up a plastic bag he was carrying.

“Cool Cool, get yourself ready. I need to set up the camera,” David informed Todd as he pulled away from the man and walked over to where his camera was sitting on top of the tripod.

They are going to film the What’s In My Hands Challenge. At least, that’s what Todd thinks is going to happen. In reality, after a few turns David is going to put the ultrasound photos in Todd’s hand to guess and it’ll go from there.

David turns his camera on and checks to see if wheee they’re sitting is focusing in on the camera. When David thinks that the frame is centered perfectly he takes a sit on the edge of his bed and waits for Todd.

“C’mon Todd we need to hurry up and do this if we want it finished before we leave later!” David called to Todd who was currently in the joined bathroom of his bedroom.

Todd emerges from the bathroom and takes a sit next to David on the bed, an arm around his shoulder.

David shorts but begins the intro to the video, “Hey what’s up you guys! I’m here with Todd and today we’re doing the what’s in my hands challenge!”

Todd continued from where David left off, “David and I each have six items. With these items, we are going to blindfold the other person, put the object in their hands and allow them guess what the item is that they are holding.”

“Who wants to go first?” David asks and looks Todd in the eye.

Todd just smiles, “Rock, Paper, Scissors, baby!”

Todd won the game of rock, paper, scissors so he went first. He quickly blindfolded David with the cloth provided and dug through his bag to pick the first item.

David flinched when he felt something scratchy in the palms of his hands, “Todd what the hell is this!” David laughed in between his screeches as he stretched his arms away from himself.

“You have to guess, baby!” Todd winked at the camera.

David felt the item with his hands, eventually finding out it was actually a long strip of scratchy material instead a ball of it, “Is this Christmas garland?” David laughed.

“Aye! There you go, David!” Todd cheered and hugged the smaller man close to him.

After going back and forth a couple time, Todd is in the lead with three correctly guessed items and David with two. It was now Todd’s turn to guess what was in his hand. 

David reaches under the bed and pulled out the envelope containing the ultrasound pictures. He waved to envelope to the camera, bitting his lip nervously, and gently placed it in Todd’s outreached hands.

“What? Is this just paper?” Todd was confused as he held onto the envelope and felt it with his hands. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Yeah babe, go ahead,” David reassured Todd.

Todd slowly slipped the blindfold from his eyes, squinting and blinking to adjust to the change of light. “This is an envelope,” Todd states, confused.

“I know, open it!” David laughed nervously and glanced at the camera before squeezing Todd’s shoulders in encouragement.

Todd slowly opened the flap and looked inside. He turned the envelope upside down so that the contents of it would come out. When the ultrasound pictures fell in the bed Todd’s face looked even more confused.

“Dave, what’s this?” Todd looked at his lover and back to the pictures on the bed. “These are ultrasound pictures...did you get someone pregnant? This better be a fucking joke!” Todd’s voice started to rise as he stood up from the bed.

David was quick to shut down the accusation, “No! I didn’t get anyone pregnant! If anything you’re the one who got someone pregnant. And that someone is me!”

Todd paused, he looked between David and the pictures on the bed. He turns back to the camera on the tripod and then back to David.

“What? You’re pregnant?”

David nodded, tears already in his eyes, “Two months.” David lifts his shirt to reveal the rather apparent pudge.

“David! Why didn’t you tell me?” Todd was now sitting next to David on the bed, reaching his hands out to feel his pregnant stomach.

“I didn’t know when was the right time to tell you. I just figured after the new year it would suffice,” David shrugged but smiled at Todd’s reaction to his stomach.

“Does anyone else know? Knowing you, you wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret for so long.”

“Only Jeff and Natalie. Jeff found out the day I found out but it was totally on accident because he found the pictures in my car. I just told Natalie today and I plan on telling everyone else throughout the week,” David explained.

Todd nodded, but he paused again, “Jeff knew and didn’t tell me?! That motherfucker!” he yelled but laughed it off as a joke.

David flinched and grimaced, “You can shoot him with the paintball gun if that would make you feel better?”

Todd laughed maniacally, his smile as big as ever, “Hell yeah!”

They both laughed hysterically but eventually calmed down when it dawned on them the situation they’re in.

“Holy shit, you’re actually pregnant. I did that. I put my seed in you and now we’re having a kid,” Todd blinked and stared at the pictures that were in he is holding again.

“You’re not going ask how it’s even possible?” David questioned Todd. He seemed more cool, calm, and collected than he originally thought.

“Nah, I learned not to question miracles,” Todd smiles and leans in to kiss David on the lips. “We created a miracle and from here on out, I want to be present during and after our little miracle comes into our life.”

Tears start filling David’s eyes again but at this point he can’t keep them at bay. He pulls Todd in and smothers him into the sloppiest kiss they’ve ever shared.

Todd wraps his arms around David’s waste and rubs his face into the young man’s hair, “I love you so much, baby boy. I know I don’t say it enough but I really do.”

“Dude we don’t even know what we are yet, you can’t just throw around the ‘L’ word,” David laughed as he pecked Todd’s lips and wiped away the older man’s tears.

“I didn’t even realize I was crying,” Todd laughed as he tried to blink away the tears. “If you want to a label on our, whatever it is, then let me know. I’m open to what makes you happy, babe.”

“Okay Todd, will you be my boyfriend?” David tilted his head to the side and pouted.

“Nah man, will YOU be MY boyfriend?” Todd contradicted as he pointed to David and then himself.

David giggles and nods at the same time, “Of course, Todd.”

——————————

They wrapped up the video and began to clean up the area. It’s still a shock to Todd that he’s actually going to be a father. He feels like he’s too young but at the same time it’s the perfect age to have a child. 

Todd thinks where he’s at in life right now wouldn’t be fit for a baby. He parties too much, travels too much, and doesn’t have a stable income to finance a baby. Babies are expensive. He doesn’t expect Davis to cover everything because that wouldn’t be fair.

He glances at his boyfriend who is currently editing a video on his laptop from the head of the bed. David peeks his eyes over the top of the laptop and winks at Todd, giggling a bit as he does so.

“You’re so cute, man,” Todd compliments as he leans over the side of the bed and places a chaste kiss to David’s forehead.

“Yeah, I know I am. Now go away I need to finish this,” David shoos Todd away as he rewatches the clip on his screen, debating whether or not to include it in the vlog.

“David you can’t overwork yourself with these vlogs, especially now that you’re pregnant. It’s not gonna be healthy for the baby,” Todd scolds as he tries to grab the laptop from David’s lap.

David slaps Todd’s hands and snatched his computer back. He glares at the taller boy and sticks his tongue out.

“Don’t make me shoot you with a paintball gun. You know I won’t hesitate to,” David threatened.

Todd surrendered with his hands in the air, “Fine, but if I come back later and you’re still in the same spot then I’m restricting your computer privileges until tomorrow morning.”

David looked at Todd confused, titling his head to the side and pouting, “You’re leaving me?”

“I’m going back home to grab some clothes and Scott, Jeff, and I are going to shoot something for Scott’s channel. I’d want you to come but I know I wouldn’t resist you,” Todd winked, connecting his lips with David. He grabbed his keys and phone from the bedside table and headed towards the bedroom door.

“Don’t do anything stupid while you’re out. I don’t want to have to tell our child that their other dad died being an idiot!” David yelled after him, laughing.

Todd smiles at David’s remark knowing he only meant the best.

He sat in the driver’s seat of his car when all of a sudden tears started to flow from his eyes. He didn’t know why but they just did. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a picture he snuck of the ultrasound. The picture wasn’t much but a small grey circle but he knew it was going to grow into something that was beautiful.


End file.
